


Noin's Journey

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Noin has been on a journey since she left home. Now she's home and is seeking the end of her journey.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 9/24: Noin’s Journey

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: hehe

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, some angst

Pairings: 6+9 hinted

Rating: PG…again….oi…

Note: It is hard thinking up titles for these!!! ACK anyhoo ENJOY!! Please Review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The soft sound of snow crunching under feet floated in the crisp forested air as a young woman walked down the old path. She looked up as a wind picked up gently around her, swirling loose snow around her figure as she walked assuredly down the path. She came around a bend and smiled as she saw an ancient, yet well kept, mansion. ‘Home. I’m finally home,’ she thought happily as she came down the rest of the path.

 

She walked steadily up to the front stoop and took a deep breath. ‘Fifteen years I’ve been away…I hope they will be happy to see me…’ she thought nervously as she brought a cold hand up and knocked on the door.

 

Nothing happened for a few minutes, then some shifting and the sound of a bolt being drawn back sounded softly from the other side and the door opened. A younger face peered out, wide blue eyes gazing at her as she stood on the stoop. A soft gasp floated out and the door flew open as a small figure ran from the door and latched onto her. She laughed softly as she hugged the young one back. “Liesa…you are so big now!” she declared with a laugh.

 

“Lucrezia? Is that you?” An older voice floated from the door and Noin looked up, smiling gently.

 

“Mamma…yes, I’ve come home,” Noin replied as she hugged her mother with her sister between them. “I’m sorry I took so long…” she whispered softly as her mother held her tightly.

 

“Don’t worry about it, my daughter. I am just glad you have returned,” Noin’s mother responded with a gentle smile as she stepped back. “Come come! Inside now out of this cold! We’ll want to hear everything!” she ordered with a brisk clap of her hands.

 

Smiling as she followed her ecstatic sister in, Noin looked around, sighing at the familiarity around her. She looked over as her sister went running up the stairs, calling for their brother. A loud thump and the sound of running feet sounded as Liesa returned running down the stairs followed by a young teenage boy, who ran straight to Noin and hugged her tightly. Noin smiled as she returned the hug just as tightly. “Derek…you’ve gotten to be such a man…” she whispered softly in wonder and regret. She leaned back and caressed his face, smiling.

 

“Sister…it’s been forever! Come in and tell us about everything!” Derek cried excitedly as he pulled her along with Liesa into the sunroom.

 

Noin laughed softly then stopped as she saw a tall stiff figure in the shadows of the roaring fire that was blazing in the stone fireplace. She swallowed hard as she saw the severe expression on the chiseled face. “Father,” she greeted quietly, yet filled with apprehension.

 

“So…you’ve returned from your travels. Well? Did you find what you were looking for?” Her father glowered at her as he stood stiffly.

 

Noin straightened and stood at attention. “Yes, sir I did. I am now a Preventer and protect Earth and the colonies. I also represent Relena Peacecraft in many diplomatic consultations,” she reported stiffly as she faced her father.

 

“I see…so for all the glory, you are now nothing more than a politician,” her father commented derisively. “So…what happened to your dreams of being a great pilot? Or was that just fanciful talk in your defiance to me?”

 

“Gregory, please! Don’t do that! She’s finally come home! Her home should be a place of welcome!” Noin’s mother exclaimed desperately as she stepped between them, her face filled with strained anguish.

 

“Mother…it is alright…I understand,” Noin murmured softly. She looked down and asked quietly, “May I be excused until dinner?” Her mother nodded permission sadly and Noin bowed to them, leaving the room. Her mother looked over at her father, her eyes filled with sadness as he turned and sat down in the plush chair by the fire.

 

Noin found herself wandering down the halls of her old home hours later. She went into the sunroom and sat down on the floor next to the fireplace. She sighed softly as both past and present confrontations between herself and her father played in her mind. ‘That was so long ago, but even now it still burns like it was just hours ago,’ she thought sadly. She had wanted to join the military when she was younger, her longing to fly in space and the sky a strong motivation. Her father had forbidden her, saying it would be a disgrace to have a daughter in such a corrupt military as the United Earth Sphere Alliance. She had defied him, running away to enlist. She had sent letters everyday to her family and had heard nothing. With disappointment in her heart, she had vowed to succeed and prove her father wrong.

 

‘Well…you did indeed succeed….but you didn’t prove him wrong…at least he won’t admit it,’ she told herself sadly as she sighed. She heard a noise and looked up in surprise, gasping softly as she saw her father standing in the doorway. She moved to get up, but stared in shock as he waved her to stay seated.

 

He walked into the room, an unreadable expression on his face as he sat down in the chair in front of her. “Lucrezia…are what your letters said true? You are a high ranking Lieutenant, pilot of a mobile suit, and one of the lead investigators for the Preventers?” he asked softly as he watched her carefully.

 

Noin nodded, confusion in her eyes. “Yes, father…I said I would be the best there was and I almost did it. There was just one that was a bit better than me,” she stated, a slight smile on her lips.

 

“Zechs Merquise,” he replied softly, surprising her. She opened her mouth to ask how he knew that, but wasn’t given the chance as he continued. “You also were in OZ, taught at the Victoria Base some of the elite pilots for OZ, and also helped to protect the earth against the Mariemaia incident,” he intoned softly, his eyes never leaving hers. She stared at him in silent shock, stunned at what very few knew about her. He smiled softly at her, surprising her even more. “You did indeed come a long way, my daughter,” he stated quietly.

 

Noin felt the hint of tears at the name as she asked softly, “How? How did you know of these things?”

 

“I kept tabs on you…not even your mother knows. I wanted to see how far down the path you would make it and it seems you have come to a crossroads,” her father explained softly, thoughtfully. He smiled at her. “I am proud of the journey you have made, Lucrezia. You have proven yourself well in this journey of life,” he said softly.

 

Sobbing slightly, Noin swiftly moved and hugged her father tightly. She had indeed come home…her journey starting a new leg after the healing from the storm of before.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
